Magician
A magician is any person of any race able to practice magic by itself, without the dependence on artifacts. Magicians are not a race of beings similar to those they are alike but a human magician is still as human as an Anubian magician is still an Anub. The ability to influence our surroundings only by our mind is within all self-conscious beings. Some possess it to such an extent that it manifests in the material world. There are many different names of magicians, as they can be classified into categories. Those categories are not predetermined by any means but usually, a magician feels attracted to one of these categories by feeling a natural relation to the matter. Elementari ( ) -->full article Elementari are magicians that have dedicated their entire life to the mastery of a piece of matter the world has been created from. Usually choosing from the sixfold path of fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness they take an entire life to gain absolute mastery within one element to reconnect through the element with the source of all existence. Elementari were widely pushed forth by many regimes in the earlier days, as the many rediscovered and reopened temple schools show. It was, after the War of Day and Night that the learning of the teachings of darkness and the mastery of the dark arts became forbidden in almost all counties of Gaiga. Elementari are the ones who are called when immediate expertise in an element is of importance and are the most likely to be able to help in such situations. The abilities of an Elementar are so various that there can no statement be made about specific techniques. Sorcerer/Sorceress -->full article A sorcerer is a nature magician. A sorcerer is very close to the outside world and the living. Sorcerers tend to live in forests or otherwise tree surrounded areas and are most likely to talk to said trees. They are likely to communicate with animals and call them to their help in both the cases of flying on a giant bird or diving with a sea-creature that knows the water well enough to guide the person performing sorcery. Sorcerers are able to communicate with the spirit of the world and are the healers of the deserts and have been and still are the restorers of so many battlefields after a war occurred. It is their occupation to be the spreader and preserver of life. Abilities a well-trained sorcerer is most likely to possess include him or her or it being able to also call animals to help, casting spells to fasten growth of plants and similar. Enchanter/Enchantress -->full article Enchanters are the smiths of magic. They are the ones to bind a spell to an object and can loose the bond of such a spell and object again. They enchant both weapons and pieces of jewelry and most high ranking people consulate them when it comes to magical warfare to gain information of how to use the artifacts of the ancient as a skilled enchanter will be able to read if a spell and when yes which one is attached to an object within seconds and sometimes without the need of touching it, simply by reading the aura traces around said object. This also helps to indicate the creator of the spell, as almost all information of individuality is stored within such traces that makes enchanters to the favorized agents under many governments. Enchanters by themselves are pretty helpless in any kind of fight, but when they have an object beneath them they might turn it into the most horrifying weapon you'll ever face in your life. Spellcaster -->full article As the name implies, Spellcasters have mastered the art of Spellcasting. What makes a spellcaster different though and sets him or her apart from all other magicians who also, in fact, cast spells, is that the spellcaster considers it an art and can bring a single spell to such perfection that there is no failure in it. A spellcaster is called when a certain action that requires time and absolute focus is needed to take place. Spellcasters have a relation with most of the lesser spirits and are considered friends by them as a spellcaster is most likely to show the compassion and dedication towards the spiritual world that most other magicians lack. When a skilled spellcaster recites a spell there is no mistake made and the said will turn true. Spellcasters can create entire castles within hours and if a spellcaster is hired to kill you, you are most likely already dead. Witch/Witcher -->full article Witches and Witchers are magicians who traveled down a dark path, but a path to freedom. Witchcraft focuses a lot on self-improvement via potion breeding and otherwise as unnatural considered methods. Witchcraft is by no means purely "evil", but it is a rather one-sided tool that is more often than less abused to cause misery instead of freeing people and so many students of witchcraft lose themselves in the darkness and retreat from the society to live their lives alone and rarely speak to anyone. Many witchers and witches abuse the spells of drawing energy from your surroundings, causing the land around their home to die or get inhabited by not only friendly spirits. Abilities a witch or a witcher after relative good "training" might possess can include techniques for freezing all blood in the veins o any living being, large knowledge of potion breeding and medicine and breaking every single of the bones of your body if you are in reach of 2 meters. Wizard -->full article Any magician that had one's own prime and blossom age behind is allowed to call one's self a wizard. It is no true specification, but rather a declaration of a finished physical journey and only the beginning of a spiritual journey as the performing magician who the wizard once now laid down its mortal duties and turns its head to the path that is walked without walking. They are the scientists, in some way, of magic and search for a deeper understanding of the ancient forces. Wizards explore the nature of magic in studies that rarely involve the environment, but only themselves and as such usually retreat from the crowded world. Many wizards choose to live as a librarian in an ancient library and in the earlier days they were the keepers of Memori and the vigilant eyes of every book in their collection. While a wizard is no longer an active user of magic, this does not mean their power and skill is vanishing. Their daily meditations and other ways of keeping themselves healthy only empower them and the knowledge they gathered in their active lifespan is now written down by them, as most magicians when turning into wizards begin their work on a Girimoru. Warlock -->full article A Warlock's special trait is awakened and control over one's own superconsciousness. Warlocks are extremely powerful and need professional guidance in the first steps of their magical education, as they are very likely to create disasters with their immense reaction to triggers. A warlock, however, in full control of his or her or its powers is capable of surpassing almost any mortal being in magic skills. To be a warlock is no specification on a path of magic but rather a state of being. When born as a Warlock you bear great responsibility and need the likes of you as lonely warlocks travel down a path of forbidden witchcraft and dark magic. Warlocks are rare among magicians and there is usually only about 100 of them in a country with average population. Their skills allow for great spells and their body is usually more resistant to aura channeling which allows them to hold connections for a longer amount as usual magicians. You do not wish for a warlock to be your enemy. Category:Occupation